


One Step Further

by orphan_account



Series: Womb Stories [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bad Dirty Talk, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Dark Lord Voldemort - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Gratuitously Hot Voldemort, belly inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You look divine, darling.""I certainly don't feel it.""Don't you?" A hand pressed against his round stomach.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Womb Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735336
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	One Step Further

The first practice session was followed by many others. And Harry could not disguise that he was beginning to enjoy them. A lot. 

Voldemort was delighted that Harry was taking so well to these 'lessons.'

"A little more, darling," was all he had to say, and Harry would grit his teeth and stay quiet and allow himself to be pumped to the brim.

A week later, Harry could ~~walk~~ waddle around sporting a belly that looked like it was about to pop with triplets any second. And the enema sessions were certainly getting easier to handle, since Tom would fill him up every night, pushing a little more into him before plugging him up and helping him to bed. 

It was nice, Harry admitted to himself, feeling so full and heavy and having a weight pressing down on his dick every time he sat down, legs forced apart to make space for his round belly, which made him look like he had swallowed two whole watermelons, and the plug in his arsehole that pressed down deliciously on his prostrate and made him wiggle around, trying to gain some friction that was always out of reach.

Citing it as part of the practice, Tom had cast a glamour over his stomach and led him to breakfast after their third session. Fortunately, he had had the foresight to cast a protection charm over him, and Bella's mild Crucio had been deflected stealthily. And Harry had sat through breakfast, cock dripping, squirming in his seat, trying to get his belly to rub his dick down as he forced down bite after bite into his bursting stomach. And he had liked it. Desperately trying to keep in his moans as he wriggled around like crazy, and somehow, no one had even glanced his way. After breakfast, when Tom had been gently pressing the water out of him, the bastard had told him about the privacy ward. 

All practice sessions after that, Harry had lugged around dozens of litres of water the entire day, Tom only draining him at night and filling him up with a new batch for _sanitary_ purposes. Which meant that Harry couldn't go to the bathroom. Fortunately, wizards had invented spells for this sort of thing, and Harry would spell his bowels clean every morning.

Harry _liked_ it. Liked having his body pumped full of fluid until it cramped. Liked walking around with a hand pressed against taut skin, and the death eaters he passed didn't know any better. He liked talking to Severus, knowing his former Professor had no clue what he looked like. Liked shielding himself from curses thrown by Bella and saying her spells were too weak for him to dodge, when he could feel the sloshing water inside him saying he wouldn't be able to walk out of the way fast enough to dodge a sloth. And he loved the way Tom would caress his skin, hands running all over him, kissing every inch before slipping down. A few pumps and Harry would cum, unable to hold on for longer when he had been flushed and wanting the entire day.

The problem was, the water in him was plugged in. It was _plugged_ in. As in, his tight little hole that the Dark Lord would sing praises about, was blocked. Plugged.

It had been a week and a half, and as much as Harry loved his water belly, Harry needed to get fucked by his lover, and soon, or he was going to die of pent up sexual frustration. Handjobs only went so far, and blowjobs were out of the question when he was as he was. Besides, Voldemort's thirteen inch dick hadn't seen the light of day in a week and a half either.

Harry moaned again and shifted in the armchair he had claimed while Tom worked a few feet away, thankful for silencing charms. His dick was throbbing. He so desperately wanted to wank, but -

He looked at the man nearby. Perfect coiffed hair, crimson red eyes, cheekbones that were to die for, a sharp jawline, and expensive black robes that Harry wanted to rip away so that he could stare at the muscled perfection beneath it. But he was mostly interested in the lower off.

Harry made a decision and took down the silencing charm Tom had placed around himself. There was no way the bastard was unaware of his state.

"Yes, darling?" he asked, without looking up from where he was penning down a letter.

Harry placed his hands on the armrests and slowly tried pushing himself up. It was a little hard, considering how much extra weight there was in him. Tom looked up, and in a flash, was by his side, helping him up. Harry took a moment to make sure he was balanced, before glaring up at his lover.

"I demand your attention."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Oh, do you? What for, my love?"

"Bedroom. Now."

 _Crack._ The two figures had apparated away.

Harry sat down heavily on the bed, his bulge bouncing a little before settling in the space between his legs.

"You haven't had sex with me in a week," Harry said imploringly, green eyes wide in a way he knew the Dark Lord couldn't refuse. Tom coughed and looked away.

"Darling-"

A horrible thought came to his mind. "Do-do you not find me attractive with this?" Harry asked, lower lip wobbly. He had thought Voldemort enjoyed the new look, considering how he loved running his hands over him, but that might have just been - 

"You look divine, darling."

"I certainly don't feel it," Harry lied, looking down.

"Don't you?" A hand pressed against his round stomach. Harry let out a surprised gasp as shock waves of pain and pleasure washed through him.

"Ah-"

"Do you really want to have sex like this, darling? When you can barely move, when you lug around all this-" A sharp poke against his water-filled belly. "Looking like you're ready to pop at any second?"

Harry let out a loud moan, before he managed to compose himself. "I thought," he gasped out. "I thought you liked it, my lord."

"I do, my Prince. You really do look divine."

"I do want to have sex like this," Harry pouted, looking up. "You made me do this and now I'm horny all the time and the bloody plug won't move-!"

Tom was already stripping. "You're a whore, aren't you?" he said cruelly. "Wanting to be stuffed full of cock even when you're bursting?"

Harry trembled. "Yes, milord," he babbled. Oh god, he had waited so long. 

"Stri- Oh, sorry, darling," Tom said, half-apologetic, half-vindictive. "Hold up your arms," he instructed. Harry felt the only cloth barrier he had on being removed.

"You look ravishing, my dear," Tom assured, climbing on to the bed and pushing him down into the pillows.

"Get on with the actual ravishing!"

Tom laughed. "How do you expect me to fuck you with this-" he rapped Harry's stomach, enjoying the noise of the water sloshing around, "mountain in the way?"

Harry looked up. "Tom, please!"

"Alright, love. Relax." Tom reached for his wand, and pointed it at the large belly that separated him and his lover, muttering a quick spell before he put it away and pushed Harry's legs up. "Hold those."

Harry held up his legs by the knees on either side of his body, feeling positively obscene. "You can't empty me out on our bed!"

Tom paid him no attention, fingers going straight to the plug. 

"Wait, aren't you going to make it smaller again?" Harry asked anxiously. Tom had enlarged it quite a lot that day. "Nope," his lover said with a wicked grin.

"AH-" Harry let out a loud noise, something between a yell and a moan. 

"Be glad for the silencing wards, you would have alerted every single death eater currently in the manor," Tom said as he tugged the plug all the way out. Harry laid still. He wasn't clenching his ass, and there was still no water gushing out of him.

"What-"

"The spell ensures that you keep your little belly, darling."

"You couldn't have used it the first time?!" 

"Of course not, can't make things easy for you now, can I?"

Harry sighed. "Whatever, fuck me." No sooner had the words left his lips, his entire world tilted as he was flipped over to straddle his lover's hip. His hands immediately went to stabilize his stomach, groaning as a cramp hit him because of the sudden movement.

"That hurt!"

Tom laughed. "Don't lie, you love that, you slut," he said with a growl. "Now get to work, you wanted to be stuffed with a cock, didn't you?"

Harry took a moment to catch his breath, before raising himself to his knees and groping behind him for Tom's dick. A loud moan told him he had found his prize, and he slowly began lowering himself.

His abdomen became tighter as he seated himself fully, both of them letting out a loud moan. Tom could feel a wetness not from Harry's body engulfing him, and knew his dick was firmly inside Harry's new womb. The potion had done its work, and even Harry's body was becoming accustomed to the new strain.

Harry began rocking himself, his hands held up his belly as he moved up with his muscular thighs. As he got used to all the new sensations, he began moving faster.

"That's it, you're doing so well darling," Tom gasped out, reaching for his little lover's hips to help him.

Harry made quite a picture, supporting a humongous pregnant stomach that could fit three fully grown babies, face flushed and thrown back as the most enticing sounds left his lips. 

Tom reached blindly for Harry's dick, which was covered from his sight. He felt the dripping cock, and pictures of an aroused Harry walking around the manor filled his head. He began pumping, and Harry lost it.

He let out a loud moan as he came, slumping forward and supporting himself on his belly, the excess pressure on his abdomen only drawing out his orgasm. Tom felt the tight asshole contract around him even more, and then Harry's water belly was pressing into him. He came with a shout, pumping his load into Harry's tight womb.

Harry let out a loud gasp as even more fluid went into him. He screamed loudly as his belly grew another inch in radius, Tom's spell making sure not one drop of cum left him.

Tom carefully rolled Harry onto his back, and one green eye opened. "I'm sure you did enhancement rituals, there's no way a normal person can produce that much jizz," he mumbled, breathing through the cramps he had gotten from the extra liquid and the strenuous movements.

Tom laughed as he wandlessly cleaned them up. "Rest, my dear. You're doing wonderfully."

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's all full and round and big. Tom definitely likes it.
> 
> There are two directions this story's going to take, and one of them is undoubtedly going to make people uncomfortable, hence why I will be starting a new series for that - Dragon Mother!
> 
> Also, I will now be taking requests! No guarantee that I will do them all, cos I'm pretty busy, but do send them in and I will certainly try.


End file.
